START
by Haruno Saki
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura yang sama-sama mengalami hal pahit dalam hidup mereka, mencoba untuk memulai sebuah awal dengan cinta.


START

.

.

.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Uchiha Sasuke × Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

̶ but the story is pure mine.

Don't copy, please?

.

.

.

Enjoy reading~~!

.

.

.

Masih sama. Semua kegiatan yang dilakukannya masih sama. Bangun pagi lalu mempersiapkan diri dan pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana dia akan menghabiskan sebagian waktunya. Sebuah bangunan yang menjadi saksi saat dia mendengar insiden itu. Insiden dimana dia merasa dunia sangat membencinya hanya karena dia lebih memilih menentang keinginan 'mereka' waktu itu. Tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan. Dia sudah berjanji pada sahabatnya kalau dia akan menjenguknya dan akan menemaninya sepanjang hari. Waktu itu dia berjanji dengan sepenuh hati karena dia berpikir tidak akan ada hal yang membuatnya membatalkan janji itu.

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Ketika dia hendak melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu masuk dan beberapa detik sebelum mengatakan ' _tadaima_ ', terjangan dari dua buah tangan yang begitu _familiar_ memaksanya untuk mundur. Terjangan itu berubah menjadi guncangan seiring dengan kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar membuat kepalanya berdenging. Dia menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mengambil kembali kesadaran dirinya yang sempat goyah. Suara itu berhenti. Dia mulai membuka matanya ketika dirasa sudah aman. Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh mata indahnya adalah sepasang mata dengan keindahan yang sama seperti dirinya. Mata itu menatapnya khawatir juga tersirat ketakutan yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti situasi.

"Ada apa, _Kaa-san?_ " Dia bertanya dengan nada bingung yang kentara.

"Kita harus pergi, sayang." Jawab suara itu.

"Pergi? Pergi kemana? Ada apa sebenarnya, _Kaa-san_?" Kali ini dengan nada penasaran.

"Nenekmu, sayang. Nenekmu terjatuh dari tangga dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Tadi bibimu menelpon dan mengatakan kalau nenekmu dalam kondisi kritis. Kita harus pergi ke Iwa sekarang juga. Ayahmu sudah memesan tiket dan menunggu kita di stasiun." Suara itu terdengar semakin khawatir.

Diam. Dia belum merespon. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Janjinya. Janji yang telah dia ucapkan kepada sahabatnya. Janji yang tidak bisa dia ingkari karena dia tidak ingin sahabatnya terluka. Tangan-tangan itu kembali mengguncang bahunya membuatnya sadar atas kebungkamannya. Dia pusing. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sebenarnya dia ingin pergi ke Iwa tapi perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Iwa butuh waktu dua jam dengan naik kereta dan satu setengah jam menuju rumah sakit tempat neneknya berada. Dia melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menemukan sebuah jarum panjang yang menunjuk angka dua belas dan jarum pendek menunjuk angka lima. 'Sudah sore rupanya.' batinnya. Ibunya pasti tidak mengijinkannya jika dia mengatakan kalau dia akan kembali ke Tokyo setelah melihat kondisi neneknya. Dia akan dipaksa tinggal lebih lama dan itu berarti dia harus membatalkan janjinya pada sahabatnya. Sahabat yang tidak memiliki siapapun selain dirinya. Sahabat yang telah kehilangan kebahagiaannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sahabat yang diam-diam dicintainya.

Tiba-tiba dia tersentak. Raut bingung yang sempat menghiasi wajah manisnya sirna digantikan dengan raut terkejut yang membuat dahi ibunya berkerut. Dia menatap intens ibunya kemudian dengan rasa penyesalan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa ikut. Dia telah memiliki janji yang tidak bisa dia ingkari. Dia tidak bisa mengecewakan seseorang yang dia janjikan. Dia tidak tega melakukannya karena 'dia' hanya memiliki dirinya seorang. Dia meminta maaf namun tidak begitu terkejut ketika mendapati wajah kecewa ibunya. Ibunya mencoba untuk membujuknya tapi dia tetap pada pendiriannya. Akhirnya dengan wajah yang masih kecewa, ibunya masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar membawa dua buah tas dengan ukuran yang berbeda. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ibunya pergi melewatinya. Sosoknya menghilang meninggalkan rasa penyesalan dan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba datang.

Dia mencoba mengacuhkan perasaan aneh itu dengan merendam dirinya di dalam bathtub juga melakukan sesuatu yang membuat waktu cepat berlalu dan menunggu kantuk. Sayangnya, kantuk tak kunjung datang. Ranjangnya sudah tidak berbentuk karena beberapa komponen pelengkapnya jatuh ke lantai. Dia tidak begitu peduli sekitar, rasa sesak di dadanya mengambil alih perhatiannya. Teringat pada percakapannya dengan ibunya membuat rasa sesak itu semakin kentara. 'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.' batinnya kesal.

Berjalan ke arah dapur, dia membuat coklat hangat lalu melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Tangan lainnya yang kosong mengambil beberapa komik yang dia letakkan di atas meja. Mencoba membuka kenop pintu kamar meskipun agak sedikit susah karena kedua tangannya sudah penuh jadi terpaksa harus memanfaatkan siku. Menutup kembali pintu dengan kakinya tanpa perlu repot-repot menguncinya, dia melangkah menuju sofa yang berada di sudut kanan kamarnya. Membaca lalu meminum coklat hangat rupanya berhasil. Dia mulai merasa mengantuk sekarang. Tanpa aba-aba dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan terlelap setelahnya.

oOo

Pagi menjelang. Dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit tempat dimana sahabatnya berada. Hendak keluar dari kamar, rasa sesak itu tiba-tiba datang. Dia mengambil air yang berada di atas nakas, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Merasa cukup tenang, dia segera berangkat agar sahabatnya tidak terlalu lama menunggu.

oOo

Menarik nafas, dia mengetuk pintu dua kali.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke- _kun_." Sapanya setelah membuka pintu.

Di atas ranjang, terdapat seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit duduk dengan kacamata baca dan sebuah buku di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk membuka lembaran baru.

"Hn" Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bacaannya.

"Aku membawakanmu bubur dan beberapa buah tomat." Dia melangkah menuju meja dan meletakkan bawaannya di sana.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke dengan segera menolehkan kepalanya setelah mendengar nama buah kesukaannya diucapkan oleh sang penjenguk yang merupakan sahabatnya. Sasuke ingin mengambil satu buah tomat tapi dengan cepat tangannya ditepis oleh sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" Nada suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Makan bubur ini dulu, Sasuke- _kun_. Setelah itu kau bisa makan tomat-tomat itu sesukamu."

"Aku ingin tomat, Sakura."

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Jangan keras kepala!"

"Kau yang keras kepala, Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Tsk"

Helaan terdengar dari bibir sang gadis. Dia mengambil pisau yang dia letakkan di dalam kantong plastik bersama dengan buah tomat. Mengambil satu buah tomat, dia memotongnya kecil-kecil dan meletakkannya di atas bubur buatannya.

"Nah, sekarang makan bubur ini, Sasuke- _kun_." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang bergerak pelan ke arah mulut Sasuke bermaksud untuk menyuapinya.

"Hn" Sasuke membuka mulutnya tanpa ragu.

Sakura terus menyuapi Sasuke dan berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil tomat dan memotongnya lagi. Sasuke tetap memakan bubur itu sampai habis dengan memastikan bahwa setiap suapan harus ada tomat.

Sakura hendak berdiri ketika _handphone_ miliknya berbunyi dengan _ringtone_ yang menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Dia meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong di atas meja dan melihat sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dia kenal. Dia menggeser tombol warna hijau lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga kanannya.

"Moshi-moshi." Jawabnya dengan sopan.

"Apa benar ini dengan Haruno Sakura?" Tanya sang penelpon.

"Benar. Saya Haruno Sakura. Saya berbicara dengan siapa?"

Seketika tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Jawaban dari sang penelpon sanggup meloloskan bulir-bulir air mata yang selama ini sangat jarang terlepas. Tangan yang semula menggenggam _handphone_ di telinga kanannya sekarang berada di samping tubuh lunglainya. Sasuke yang semenjak tadi terus memperhatikan Sakura dan sedikit mendengar hal menyedihkan yang menimpa kedua orang tua sahabatnya itu melepaskan infus dari tangannya dan dengan hati-hati turun dari ranjang. Berjongkok di depan tubuh lemas Sakura, Sasuke membawa sang gadis ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Dia mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan terus mengelus punggungnya. Tangisan Sakura terus terdengar membuat Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian yang menimpa orang tuanya.

 _FLASHBACK_

Saat itu Sasuke sedang _chatting_ dengan sahabatnya di atas ranjang. Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Uchiha Itachi dengan balutan tuxedo hitam yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan. Sasuke menatap sebentar kakaknya kemudian kembali mengalihkan atensinya kepada laptop miliknya. Kakaknya menghela napas kemudian melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau masih belum bersiap-siap, Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, _Baka Otouto_!" Itachi sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Tsk, aku sudah bilang kemarin. Aku tidak ingin ikut. Kenapa kau terus memaksaku, hah?"

"Ini acara penting, Sasuke. Kau harus ikut." Nada suara Itachi lebih halus.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap tidak akan ikut. Aku ada janji dengan Sakura."

"Aku tau Sakura sangat penting bagimu, Sasuke. Tapi acara ini juga sama pentingnya. Kau harus ikut hadir karena kakek yang langsung meminta agar bisa berangkat bersamamu ke acara itu."

"Tidak. Jawabanku tetap tidak. Aku tidak peduli dengan kakek tua itu. Sekarang cepat kau keluar dari kamarku." Bentak Sasuke.

Itachi menghelas napas kemudian keluar dari kamar adiknya. Dia gagal, lagi. Kemarin dia juga membujuk adiknya tapi adiknya juga menolak. Bahkan sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto juga ikut membujuk tapi Sasuke tetap bersikeras tidak ingin ikut. Mikoto kembali membujuknya setelah makan malam berakhir tapi jawaban Sasuke masih tetap sama. Ketika Mikoto menanyakan alasan penolakan yang dilontarkan Sasuke, Sasuke menjawab kalau dia ada janji dengan Sakura di jam yang sama dengan jam dimulainya acara itu. Mikoto yang memang pada awalnya menyukai Sakura dan merestui hubungan asmara anaknya dengan gadis manis itu ̶ yang dibantah oleh Sasuke dengan mengatakan mereka hanya bersahabat tapi wajahnya memerah ̶ menerima penolakan Sasuke dengan senyum. Itachi menghela napas lagi. Seandainya ayah mereka ada di rumah, mungkin Sasuke akan dipaksa ikut. Tapi sayang ayahnya berada di luar negeri sekarang. 'Apa boleh buat?' batin Itachi kalah.

Keluarga Uchiha akhirnya berangkat bersama tanpa Sasuke menuju kediaman Uchiha Madara. Madara mengajak mereka untuk berangkat bersama. Madara memiliki reaksi yang sama seperti Mikoto ketika Mikoto menjelaskan ketiadaan Sasuke pada Mertuanya itu.

"Cucuku sudah besar." Katanya disertai dengan seringai mesum yang membuat Itachi mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

Mereka berangkat bersama-sama dengan menggunakan limusin milik Uchiha Madara. Tawa Madara masih terdengar tapi sesaat setelahnya digantikan dengan suara debuman yang memekakkan telinga. Limusin mewah itu terjungkal setelah sang sopir mencoba untuk menghindari seorang anak yang tiba-tiba melintas jalan. Limusin itu berakhir dengan terjun ke sungai yang berada di bawah jembatan setelah sempat goyah beberapa kali. Warga yang menyaksikan kejadian itu segera menghubungi polisi dan ambulans. Beberapa saat setelah polisi memeriksa TKP, seorang warga yang prihatin dengan kejadian itu mendekati polisi dan menanyakan keadaan para penumpang mobil. Dengan berat hati polisi mengatakan bahwa semua penumpang yang berada di dalam limusin sudah tidak bernyawa. Hari itu pun menjadi hari dimana Sasuke menjadi Uchiha terakhir yang tersisa.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Sasuke terus mencoba untuk menenangkan Sakura yang masih menangis. Sasuke tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa agar tangisan Sakura berhenti. Dia tidak memiliki keahlian dalam hal-hal seperti ini jadi pelukan merupakan opsi yang pas menurutnya. Masih terus memeluk dan mengelus, Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura berhenti bergetar. Dengan pelan dia melepas pelukan dan mengamati wajah Sakura yang ternyata terlelap akibat kelelahan menangis. Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Sasuke merapikan rambut Sakura yang menempel di keningnya dan dengan hati-hati mengelus pipi Sakura yang masih basah. Sasuke melangkah mendekati sofa di sudut ruangan. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sana, menunggu Sakura untuk bangun.

oOo

Sakura sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika secercah cahaya dari jendela yang terbuka menerpa penglihatannya. Dia terduduk di atas ranjang, mengamati sekitar hanya untuk menemukan bahwa tempat dimana dia berada sekarang bukan kamarnya. Pandangannya terjatuh pada sosok yang duduk di atas sofa di sudut ruangan. Dia mengenali sosok itu. Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya. Seketika beberapa memori yang terjadi sesaat lalu menghantamnya. Membuatnya meloloskan air mata entah untuk ke berapa kalinya hari ini. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan berita yang di dengarnya. Orang tuanya. Orang tua yang sangat disayanginya kini telah pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Mereka pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tanpa pamit. Tanpa pelukan. Tanpa ciuman di pipi. Yang ada hanya rasa penyesalan dan rasa sesak yang ditinggalkan akibat sedikit pertengkaran antara mereka sebelumnya.

Sasuke yang terbangun karena mendengar isakan dan tangisan Sakura, segera menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Dia mengamati wajah Sakura. Tanpa kata-kata, dia kembali memeluk Sakura seperti yang dilakukannya sebelum gadis itu tertidur. Namun, tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menangis tersedu-sedu di dada pemuda itu. Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan tindakan Sakura. Dia tidak peduli dengan air mata atau ingus yang membasahi bajunya. Dia hanya peduli dengan bagaimana membuat tangisan Sakura berhenti dan berbicara dengan dirinya.

Tangisan Sakura berhenti beberapa menit kemudian. Dia menatap mata kelam Sasuke tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan membuka mulut. Sasuke mengembalikan tatapan Sakura dengan tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka. Merasa matanya perlu untuk berkedip, Sakura melepaskan pandangan maupun pelukannya dari Sasuke. Dia menatap baju Sasuke yang basah dan kusut di bagian dada. Dia merasa menyesal sekarang.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya parau.

"Tidak masalah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya." Jawaban dari Sasuke membuat bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Sasuke yang melihatnya menyeringai.

"Kenapa hal ini terjadi, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura mencoba menahan isak tangisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura."

"Seharusnya aku ikut bersama mereka. Seharusnya aku tidak menolak permintaan mereka. Sekarang Tuhan menghukumku karena aku bukan anak baik. Tuhan membenciku, Sasuke- _kun_." Nadanya terdengar sangat pilu di telinga Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sakura. Tidak seperti itu."

"LALU SEPERTI APA, SASUKE- _KUN_? AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA? AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MELIHAT MEREKA LAGI. AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MEMELUK DAN MENCIUM MEREKA LAGI. AKU TIDAK AKAN BISA BERTENGKAR DENGAN _TOU-SAN_. AKU TIDAK AKAN BISA MEMAKAN MASAKAN _KAA-SAN_. AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA UNTUK MENJANGKAU MEREKA LAGI, SASUKE _-KUN_. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA!" Tangisan Sakura menggelegar membuat beberapa perawat dan dokter mendobrak pintu ruangan mereka. Sasuke yang menyadari kedatangan mereka, menatap mereka dengan pandangan 'cepat keluar dari sini' membuat mereka segera menutup pintu dan menelan pertanyaan di kepala mereka bulat-bulat.

"Aku sebatang kara. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menatap dalam mata Sakura. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengetuk pelan kening Sakura membuat sang gadis menatapnya dengan semburat merah tipis di pipi. Dia mengerti maksud Sasuke rupanya.

"Bodoh. Kau tidak sendiri. Kau masih memilikiku disini." Ujar Sasuke dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah bodoh ̶ menurutnya ̶ yang muncul di kedua pipinya. Sebuah senyum merekah dengan indahnya di bibir Sakura setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Apa itu artinya Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya?

Sesaat Sakura lupa dengan kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya. Dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Hanya saja ucapan tak terduga Sasuke membuatnya lupa karena terlalu sibuk menenangkan detak jantung yang seperti akan meloncat keluar dari jalurnya. Tingkah laku Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit bersyukur karena membuat semburat bodoh itu pergi dari pipinya. Dia kembali menatap Sakura kemudian menggenggam tangan sang gadis membuatnya mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Keluarga kita mengalami hal yang serupa. Meninggalkan kita dengan sebuah penyesalan karena penolakan kita. Tapi bukan berarti Tuhan membenci kita. Mungkin ada sesuatu dibalik semua kejadian ini. Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi satu yang aku yakini. Aku disini untukmu dan kau disini untukku. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan kalau kau hanya seorang diri karena aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Tidak peduli kau akan menerimaku atau menolakku." Sakura menangkap kesungguhan dimata kelam Sasuke membuatnya tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang sedari tadi ingin dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau berbicara panjang seperti ini, Sasuke _-kun_." Sakura tersenyum membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke. Matanya tidak melewatkan rona kemerahan di pipi Sasuke.

"Ini semua karena kau, bodoh." Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Kau memang benar, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku sekarang sudah tidak merasa sendiri lagi. Aku tidak mungkin menolakmu dan kau pasti tau hal itu. Hari ini aku memang mendapat hal menyedihkan yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidupku tapi hari ini juga aku mendapat hal menyenangkan dari seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Aku akan terus mengingatnya, Sasuke _-kun_."

"Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ingat seumur hidupmu." Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Apa itu, Sasuke _-kun_?"

"Hal yang perlu kau ingat dan jangan pernah berani untuk melupakannya seumur hidupmu adalah..." Sasuke menjeda ucapannya membuat Sakura gelisah menunggu ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus seperti itu" Ungkap Sasuke dengan lancar sembari menatap dalam mata Sakura. Sakura menutup mulutnya, terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Dugaannya benar. Sasuke memang memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, air mata kembali membasahi pipi Sakura. Sasuke yang melihatnya terkejut dan mulai menduga-duga kalau Sakura tidak menyukai pernyataannya. Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Dia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura tapi Sakura segera menariknya dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku senang. Aku senang karena kau memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku, Sasuke _-kun_. Aku senang sekali." Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Sasuke kesusahan mengambil napas. Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya ketika dia merasa Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" Tanya Sasuke geram.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke _-kun_. Aku hanya terlalu senang." Jawabnya sambil nyengir membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Jadi?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke _-kun_. Sangat. Dan aku berjanji untuk selalu mengingatnya. Kau boleh menghukumku kalau aku sampai melupakannya" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum tulus yang membuat wajahnya terlihat manis.

" _Arigatou_ " Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya dengan memberikan Sakura sebuah pelukan hangat dan ciuman di kening.

Hari itu berakhir dengan menyenangkan. Sasuke dan Sakura yang sama-sama mengalami hal pahit dalam hidup mereka, mencoba untuk memulai sebuah kehidupan baru dimana mereka berusaha menghadirkan kebahagiaan. Meskipun awalnya kesedihan yang mendalam memaksa mereka untuk mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan namun itu bukan berarti mereka tidak dapat mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan. Kesedihan dan kebahagiaan selalu datang berdampingan, itu sudah menjadi hukum alam.

 _THE END_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **FIRST FANFIC OMGGGG!**

 **Sebenarnya aku tidak ada niat bikin fanfic tapi entah ada angin apa yang berhembus, aku tiba-tiba ingin membuat fanfic dan taraaaa jadilah fanfic abal ini. Aku tahu fanfic ini sangat buruk T_T nilaiku 0 kalau sudah berurusan dengan membuat fanfic tapi tanpa tahu malu aku tetap mem** _ **publish**_ **fic ini ugh maafkan aku, kawan T_T**

 **Tapi biar jelek-jelek begini, bolehkan fanfic pertama ku ini mendapatkan review? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana penilaian kalian terhadap penulisanku. Siapa tahu aku bakalan bikin fanfic lagi #nggajanjitapi hohoho**

 **Ohya, aku tidak berniat bikin sequel. Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sangat sangat sibuk. Entah kenapa bos ku ini tiba-tiba pengen aku sibuk orz**

 **Udah ah, capek. Sampai jumpa entah kapan #digeplak**

 **Salam cinta,**

 **Saki~~**


End file.
